


Spice

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	Spice

李马克把手从李东赫嘴里抽出来，手掌外侧被人轻轻咬住的地方酥酥麻麻逐渐传来痛感，擦去晶亮的涎水一看，果然有两排不算太深的牙印。

睡梦中的人好像察觉到嘴里依赖着咬了一晚上的东西消失了，不满地哼哼，声音又软又甜，黏糊糊的。

只要是和李东赫一起睡，早上起床对于这种情况的发生李马克已经是司空见惯，用纸巾随手擦去了李东赫柔软脸蛋上的水渍后便起床洗漱。

他裸着上身，露出结实精瘦的臂膀，肩头有几个杂乱的咬痕，一个深得见了血，已经结成痂。

这样看着倒是触目惊心，可要说过程实在是香艳得不像话。

李马克拿冷水冲了把脸，想把昨天晚上哪些画面全从脑子里压下去。效果不太显著，他反而更觉得燥热，好像李东赫还贴在他身上似的。

“哥…没有衣服穿……”

房间里传来李东赫无力的喊声，软糯的嗓音有点干哑，一定连眼睛也没能完全睁开，大概也根本没看周围有没有衣服，迷迷糊糊地一大早就在撒娇。

李马克没有急着回应，不紧不慢地给自己套了件短袖，然后站在镜子前洗漱，彻底收拾完自己才去衣柜里拿了套衣服。

床上比自己出去前更加凌乱，为了跟困意作斗争李东赫已经在床上翻来覆去滚了好几回。脑袋被卷进被子里，只露出两条细长的小腿。

李马克把衣服放在一边，手伸向前握住李东赫纤细的脚踝，顺着腻滑的浅棕色皮肤向上，像是放松肌肉又像是把玩一样没规律地揉捏着小腿肚子，直到被子里面传来小声的哼唧。

李东赫受不了李马克这样，挣扎着要把腿收回来，但力气不够大，小腿被按着动也动不了，故意带上哭腔叫哥哥的名字求饶才获得了自由。

一阵悉悉索索的声音后，被子中间探出一颗小巧的脑袋，深色的细软短发凌乱地在他脑袋炸开，过长的发丝搭在眼睛上。

圆圆的眼睛带着困意，眼尾湿漉漉的，微翘的睫毛也粘在一起。

他伸手揉眼睛，纯白的被子从他身上滑落，露出瘦削的上半身还毫不自知一样嘴里含糊地嘟囔：“都怪哥哥，一大早就又起反应了…”

李马克眯着眼睛看他，极力控制自己的呼吸。

他好几次都思考过这个问题，青春期的少年连胸部也会发育吗？明明瘦得连上臂都能一把握住的他的弟弟，胸口却好像刚发育的少女一样，虽然不太显眼，仔细观察却能看到微微的突起，捏上去柔软的不像话。

夏天衣服穿的薄，很多时候一眼就能看到。

李东赫发现李马克在盯着他发呆，又叫了一声哥，欲盖弥彰似的用手挡着胸前，脸蛋和耳尖泛出情欲的粉红。

“别看了哥，昨天哥吸得太用力，现在还在痛呢…” 

脖子以上的位置因为总是外露容易被别人发现，所以每次李马克都会把火力集中在那些衣服遮盖下的地方，特别是胸口。

柔软细腻的触感让他每次上手之后就再也不愿意离开了，仿佛是有种执念一样，对着乳头又舔又咬，好像真的能吮出点什么东西。

“明明什么都没有，哥每次都要弄好久…”

李东赫以前从没在意过自己的胸口，可每次哥哥都过分钟情，导致现在只要被看一眼那里就会浑身发热，胸口的两点也会变硬，突兀地立着。

就好像现在这样。

经过一晚上的摧残，胸口处处是色情暧昧的吻痕和手指用力揉搓留下的红印。乳头更不用说，被咬着含在嘴里弄了好久，连颜色都深了一度，翻身的时候蹭到被子都会疼得忍不住轻呼出声。

“哥…”

李马克看着李东赫有点变扭的坐起身，两手撑在身前，他看李马克的眼神变得迷离，微微动情。

“我说我起反应了…”

“晨勃是正常现象，赶紧洗漱，我去准备早饭。”

李马克的语气过于冷漠和平静，李东赫听了以后表情有一瞬间僵硬，嘴巴呆呆地张着，几秒后才像是听到什么笑话一样偏过头轻哼了一声。

“啊，哥真的是…很会装呢。”

尽管他说的很小声，但房间里一共就两个人，李马克不可能没听到。

他其实一直在忍耐，昨天晚上做的时候没怎么控制，把李东赫弄得射了好几次，后面也大概还是红肿的。他好心想让他弟弟好好休息一下，即使看出来他刻意撩拨也再忍耐，想把自己的情欲压下去，为了不让身体负担太重而不打算帮他纾解欲望没想到还被说成是会装。

李马克有点生气，他知道自己的嘴上说不过李东赫，干脆直接走过去把人一把抱了起来，然后直径走向厕所。

李东赫没想到李马克会突然这样，他还没来得及拿被子遮盖身体就光溜溜的被李马克抱了起来，腰又酸又软使不上力，只好拿手臂勾住哥哥的脖子以免掉下去。

李马克面无表情的也什么都不说，但是原本弯弯的眉毛已经崩成了一条直线，李东赫突然有点怂，手指捏上哥哥耳垂，颇有讨好的意味。

“生气了吗？”

李马克把人在镜子前放了下来，让李东赫好好看看自己的样子。他听见李东赫小声的吸了口气，镜子里映出耳朵和脖子迅速变红，有些难为情地移开了视线。

李马克把他整个人被撑着膝弯抱了起来，像把尿一样的姿势两腿被迫打开面对着镜子。李东赫没有准备，尖叫出声，双手撑着哥哥的小臂保持平衡，脚也踩上了洗手台，双腿间的风景一览无余。

只看了一眼就让李东赫羞耻得紧闭上眼不敢再睁开。自己的性器和后穴就这样露着，大腿根一片青紫的痕迹，穴口也红肿不堪，足以见得昨晚两人有多放纵。

李东赫想要合上腿却被李马克死死抓着，他轻轻地在颤抖，喘息着开口求饶。

李马克充耳不闻，冰冷严厉的声音在李东赫的头顶响起：“即使在这样的情况下东赫还会有反应吗？啊，我的弟弟真是…”

听到李马克这样说李东赫羞得涨红了脸，连脖子和锁骨都染上了红色。他说不出反驳的话，因为事实就是如此。

闭上眼睛后没了视觉的刺激，他能感受到后背贴着的哥哥胸膛火热的温度和呼吸的频率，被哥哥手抓着的膝窝和贴着手腕的大腿都逐渐变烫，连着密密麻麻的电流。

看不见他也知道，哥哥的视线一直在看他，平时哥哥看他一眼他都会忍不住心跳加快，更何况还以这样一种色情下流的姿势，他身上遍布的还都是哥哥留下的痕迹。

于是他不知羞耻地勃起了，在哥哥的目光下。

李马克对天发誓，他这样做只是想让李东赫自己看看自己受伤多严重从而放弃做爱的想法，可他完全低估了自己弟弟的敏感程度，结果就是火车脱轨，向着错误的方向飞速行驶。

他被眼前弟弟这幅淫态刺激得眼眶发红，他清楚的感受到自己的理智正在流失，呼吸也不受控制，要不是李东赫哭着喊痛，他根本不知道自己已经把弟弟的大腿捏出了红印子。

李马克硬得发疼，但他告诉自己不能像个禽兽一样，李东赫不顾身体但他不能这样放纵。反复给自己洗脑数十遍后李马克放下又热又湿又软的李东赫，不顾弟弟哭着又说了什么转身离开厕所在外面关上了门。

李马克想，刚刚的李东赫好像新鲜出炉的巧克力面包，散发出浓郁的可可香，用手戳一下松软的面包会很快回弹。而他是饥肠辘辘的流浪汉，被诱人的面包迷得神魂颠倒，恨不得一口就吞下去。

封闭的厕所平时连说话都会有回音，现在确安静得不行。李马克不禁去想李东赫在里面干嘛，洗漱会有水声，就连走动都会有脚步声，可此刻里面却什么声音都没有。

李马克凑近去听，里面忽然传来小声压抑的呻吟，一下一下越来越响，李马克的脑袋轰得炸了，自己的心跳也好像雷声一样轰隆。

李东赫在叫李马克的名字，有时候又叫哥哥，甚至大胆地说着一些“再快一点，再用力一点，哥哥我受不了了”的荤话。

他的弟弟正想象着自己自慰。

什么理智什么身体健康，去他妈的！

李马克骂了一句脏话，猛地推门要进去，却发现李东赫在里面把门反锁了。

李马克愣了两秒，气笑了。

他沉声说：“李东赫，开门。”

“啊呼，不行，哥哥，啊…腿软的站不起来了…”

“…”

“哥哥，啊，李马克，你帮帮我啊呜…前面好痛，为什么怎么弄都射不出来啊…哥哥…啊，啊…”

浴室里喘息的声音越来越粗重，一想到李东赫光着身子抚慰自己的样子李马克就觉得浑身上下好像有火在烧一样，他恨不得直接踢开门冲进去，把他这个骚得不行的弟弟按在地上狠狠地操到流不出水，说不出话来。

“呼……开门。”

“啊…门，门没锁。是哥哥你太急了才没能打开……”

李马克深呼吸一口，再次按下门把手门居然真的轻而易举地就打开了。

映入眼帘的是李东赫，身上穿着浴袍，一手拿着牙刷，满嘴泡沫的李东赫。

草…

李马克的脸色以肉眼可见的速度在变黑，浑身发抖。

“哥哥好心急啊…”李东赫笑得一脸天真烂漫，得意的像一只狡猾的狐狸，大摇大摆地甩尾巴。

“自控力真差。”

李马克怒极反笑，冷哼一声锁上了身后的门。

他不得不承认，李东赫的嘴真的太会说了。

也怪他，昨天只用了后面，让他前面的嘴休息的太好了。他决定要做点什么让这张不知疲倦的嘴说不出话来。

end


End file.
